marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Justin (Panhandler) (Earth-199999)
History Justin was a Salt Lake civilian whose addiction to crystal meth robbed him of his hair as well as his self-judgment. As a result, he turned to a life as an aggressive panhandler; he did his "business" at & around Temple Square, where, through emotional manipulation, he coerced people into giving him money & consequently feeding his addiction. Two young missionaries of the Mormon Church were among a few people who knew of Justin's true intentions, & they were courageous enough to warn civilians about him whenever Justin was present. Justin eventually learned of these young missionaries one day & eventually confronted them in the streets. Being unable to silence the two, Justin quickly resorted to violence; pulling out a handgun, he relentlessly shot the two missionaries dead. Before he could get away, Justin was soon apprehended by witnesses before the police arrived. In court, the jury declared Justin guilty & unrepentant for the murder & was immediately sentenced to death. He was first electrocuted, & then afterward, his lifeless body was hanged. According to vigilante Finley Cole, the reason the court of Utah issued Justin's seemingly unreasonable execution wasn't just for the crime he had committed, but because they intended to make an example of him in an attempt to scare aggressive panhandlers off the street. Unfortunately, this only made the issue worse, and this eventually led to the organization of the Robbers of Justice; many of the members were associates of Justin. Named after the so-called martyr, they claimed that Justin "died in the hands of the corrupt judicial system". Some of the Robbers even had the nerve to demonize the missionaries whom Justin murdered, claiming that they threatened him & that Justin only killed them in self-defense. Powers & Abilities Abilities *'Deception/Emotional Manipulation': As an aggressive panhandler, Justin used deceptive, manipulative, coercive, & intimidation methods (e.g. asking, requesting, coercing (badgering), sympathy appeals, harassment, threats, demands, usage of signs or other signals gestures, & postures) in order to trick people into giving him money. Weakness *'Meth addiction' Paraphernalia Weapon A handgun which he used to kill the missionaries, though it's unexplained how he got it in the first place. Notes *Justin is based on a real-life person of the same name. *Justin's character was inspired by Nehor, a false prophet in the Book of Mormon. As such they share such similarities: **Both used deception for monetary gain. (Nehor told false doctrine as part of his practice of priestcraft; Justin, as a panhandler, often played with people's sympathy.) **Both attempted to enforce their ambitions through murder. (Nehor killed Gideon, a leader of the Church when he refused to fall for Nehor's false teachings; Justin killed two missionaries who knew about his true intentions.) **Both were executed for their crimes, yet this only caused serious public issues. (Nehor's death led to the increase of false teachers who practiced priestcraft; Justin's death led to the rise of the Robbers of Justice.) Category:No Dual Identity Category:Earth-199999 Category:Criminals Category:Original Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Bald Category:Deceased Category:Americans Category:Males